


[Script Offer][F4M] The Dashing Rogue Returns!

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Dashing Rogue [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Pirates, Role Reversal, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Tomboy][Gentle Fdom][Msub][18th Century Pirates][Slow Build][A Little Tsundere][Masturbation][Jealousy][L-Bombs][Dinner][Missionary][Topping from the Bottom][Creampie][Aftercare][Part 2 of 3!]
Series: Dashing Rogue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062512
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Dashing Rogue Returns!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: It's been almost a year since the pirate girl and servant boy met on that fateful night, the one that left such a lasting impression on both of them. Would they ever meet again? It seemed unlikely, until a golden opportunity presented itself...

NOTE: While this is a period-piece, it's not supposed to be 100% authentic so there will be inaccuracies with dialogue and perhaps some other things.

Speaker Tone/Personality: For performers and listeners who haven't read the first script, it's copy-and-paste time...for the most part.

The speaker is an experienced pirate; the first-mate of a ship that is somewhat known within piracy circles. She's cocky and brash, but also tactful. Silver-tongued, with the fighting skills to match. She normally seduces men and uses them for her own pleasure, then robs them blind and sneaks away in the morning. Until she met the servant boy, the pirate had never known true love. Now she struggles to accept these unfamiliar feelings and allow herself to be vulnerable in ways she's never done before.

[setting is the pirate's private quarters, aboard her crew's ship. They've been at sea for three months. You've just gotten done reading a copy of Robinson Crusoe]

[yawn] Finally...this Crusoe fella is quite the character. A bit dull for my tastes, but this book certainly helped pass the time.

Had I known we'd be on the ocean for so long, I'd have stolen more...

That library in Kingston had everything! Maybe next time, I guess.

I wonder if Mary has anything I haven't read yet? That girl's always holding out on me...

Well, I can't ask her now; she and everyone else are asleep.

Meanwhile, I'm barely drowsy over here! Falling asleep has been SO tough ever since...

[you turn your head and glance over at the servant boy's pocket watch, the one he gave you as a good-luck charm]

...Ever since I met HIM. [heavy sigh] I wonder how that servant boy's doing...

[confused] Wait, why do I even care? That was what, 10 months ago? 11?

I've lost track of time on this rust bucket...

[trying to reassure yourself] The sex was great, he gave me this nice pocket watch that I STILL haven't fenced for whatever reason, and that's it...right?

Right! I think. Mmmm, he certainly was a fantastic lay...

SO delightful...SO eager...where's that dildo of mine?

Forget it, I prefer using my fingers anyway...

[improv masturbation]

That's right, fuck me like a good boy...

[improv masturbation some more]

SFX [a few knocks at your door]

[annoyed] Augh, damn it!

[softly] I was getting close! Who the HELL is up at this hour!?

[you open the door, it's the captain of the ship]

[regains composure] Oh, hey Cap! I'm surprised to see you here.

I was just...relaxing. Trying to fall asleep, it's been a little tricky lately.

Anyway, what can I do for ya?

Our next destination? I dunno Cap, what did you have in mind?

Oooh! A Spanish fort DOES sound exciting; should be plenty of gold, some jewelry...

Maybe they'll have some rare books, too!

[condescending] Yes Cap, BOOKS. I know you don't read much, but a few of us do.

If nothing else, they could fetch a pretty penny from a scholar or some such.

Hmmm...you know, an expedition like this is gonna require more equipment.

Isn't there a port town somewhere in that region? Yeah, I remember now! It's only a few days away from the fort.

We stopped there a long time ago. You remember, don't you? The town with the tavern...[to yourself] and the servant boy...

[to the captain] Exactly! Our crew's tough-as-nails, sure, but it never hurts to have extra supplies.

Besides, we've been sailing for three whole months! Normally, we drop anchor every month or two...

The other girls are getting antsy, and could use a break.

So how 'bout it, Cap? With all the hard work YOU'VE been doing, you deserve a break too...

[laughs] Okay, okay, it's a deal! I promise not to call you "Cap" anymore. I don't understand why you hate it so much.

I'll tell the others in the morning, it'll make for a good morale boost.

There's a mountain of riches in our future! [giggle] Good night...Captain.

[to yourself] God, it even SOUNDS wrong. She'll always be the Cap, whether she likes it or not...

[time-skip, the ship has landed at the port town where the servant boy lives]

[laugh] Feels good to be back! I haven't seen this place in over a year...

It looks so different. Where did all of these people come from? And these buildings?

A lotta money's flowing through this town now! But alas, I'm here for someone...

SFX [footsteps as you arrive at the tavern where the servant boy works]

Well, this tavern sure hasn't changed. I hope the mead still tastes the same.

Hey, barkeep! Can you help a gal out?

I'm looking for a servant boy that works here, at least, I THINK he still works here...

He's got charming eyes, a delicate frame, and a pretty nice ass.

[laugh] Don't look at me like that! Have you seen him or not?

He's not working today? Rats, I'll look elsewhere then.

SFX [footsteps as you leave the tavern and arrive at the servant boy's cottage]

I see his cottage still looks as fancy as ever...

SFX [a few knocks on his front door]

Hello? Servant boy?

SFX [a few more knocks]

Servant boy? Are you home?

[worried] Damn it! Where IS he?

I thought he'd be easier to find than this...

His home is still intact, he still works at the tavern...is he okay?

I need to see him...to...to give him the watch back!

Yes, that's it. This pocket watch is his...I promised to return it.

[sigh] But he's nowhere to be found...

[to yourself] Okay, get ahold of yourself! These feelings are...weird...but you can deal with them!

I just need to focus on something else, find a distraction...I've got it!

Why don't I pay the central market a visit? It's pretty active, maybe I can swipe a coin purse or two [giggle]

SFX [footsteps as you approach the market]

[SFX of people talking, laughing, etc. in the background would be a good companion for the current scene]

Wow, there are so many market stalls! And so many people with their backs turned...[giggle]

[you suddenly spot someone a moderate distance away, with a familiar face]

Wait...that lad over there...I recognize that face!

[excitedly] It's him! The servant boy!

[to yourself] Okay girl, calm down. You're a rough-and-tumble pirate, not some...giddy, love-struck maiden!

Just walk up to him, put on the usual swagger, and take it from there! Easy!

[losing confidence] He hasn't forgotten me...has he?

[building yourself back up] No way! [scoff] I'm unforgettable! No man I've bedded has ever claimed otherwise!

I got this! Hey, who's that woman walking up to him?

[slowly becoming irritated] She's pretty close to his face, smiling and laughing, TOUCHING HIS ARM!

Nobody steals MY treasure from me...

SFX [footsteps as you quickly approach the two, and stand next to the servant boy]

Servant boy...long time, no see! [to the woman] Get lost, wench.

[angrily] Are you deaf or something? Perhaps you'll listen to this cutlass on my hip...

[laugh] Smart girl. Now beat it!

[the woman runs away, and you turn back to the servant boy]

[sigh of relief] Now, where were we cutie? What's with that look on your face?

[regretful] Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to cause a scene, I just...

I saw you with another woman and lost control...I'm not myself right now.

To be honest, I haven't been myself since we met.

It's been more than a year, but I still remember that night vividly.

And you're just as handsome now as you were back then...

[one kiss, followed by several others]

Listen...we need to talk, preferably someplace quieter.

Your cottage is just up the hill, so let's---what?

There's a beach nearby? I suppose we could talk there. The sun will set soon, so we shouldn't stay long.

SFX [footsteps as you leave the market]

[time-skip, the two of you arrive at a nearby beach during sunset]

This beach is...beautiful! Even more so during sunset!

The area's secluded; this will be perfect.

[taking on a more serious tone] Now lad, bear with me. I'm not so great with this kind of stuff.

[deep breath]

I...know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but I still think about you a lot.

Falling asleep has gotten tougher, and when I DO fall asleep you show up in my dreams sometimes...

No man has ever made me feel this way before. I've spent my entire life caring about nobody but myself.

Taking whatever I want, fucking whoever I want...and then I met you.

At first I thought you were just a cute servant boy; someone I could sleep with and then forget about, like so many others.

Looks like fate had other plans for me [giggle] Do you remember what I said about fate, and bringing interesting people together?

Back then it was just hogwash, something I said to get into your pants. But now I actually believe it.

[shaky] I...I love you. I've never felt it before, but this IS love! It has to be!

And look, I don't care if you don't love me back. Any time that I get to spend with you is enough...

[surprised] What!? You DO love me!? I...don't know what to say...

I'm speechless for the first time in my life [giggle] Just kiss me.

[improv making out]

I missed you so much...

But listen. If we're gonna make this work, then you need to know the truth about me.

[heavy sigh] I once told you that I'm a sailor...that was a lie. I'm actually a pirate.

For 9 years I've raided ships, picked houses clean, evaded the law...

...And yes, I've killed people, but only those who attacked me first! I'm a criminal, not a monster.

In fact, I was planning to rob YOU while you slept, but that bed of yours was so damn comfortable [laugh]

It also didn't help that you treated me better than any man I've ever met.

[nervously] So, knowing all of this, do you still love me? Do you still trust me?

[short pause] Thank you, darling! [kiss] It feels...good to be accepted.

I swear to you, I will NEVER betray your trust for as long as I live!

Oh! I almost forgot! This pocket watch, it belongs to you.

I promised to return it, and I always keep my word once given.

[short pause] You want me to keep it? Are you certain?

[giggle] Very well, it will serve as a symbol of our love [kiss]

[sigh of relief] This went a lot better than I thought it would!

Night has fallen; we should return to your cottage.

[excitedly] Dinner? I would NEVER say no to your cooking!

And to think, I tried to turn it down last time. What a fool I was...let's go!

SFX [footsteps as you leave the beach]

[time-skip, you both arrive at the servant boy's cottage]

Here we are once again, my love...

I'll sit here while you get the food ready. Take your time!

[time-skip to after the dinner]

[gulp][happy sigh] Servant boy, you've done it again! Where DID you learn to cook like this?

[laugh] Of course your father was responsible...I should have guessed.

Well, with that out of the way...

[sultry] I think it's time for dessert.

[improv making out]

I've barely had sex since we last saw each other...no one else could compare.

So I've just been fucking myself, while thinking of you.

[improv making out some more]

How does it feel? To know that I've moaned your name DOZENS of times while at sea?

You're MINE, and you always will be, but I'm also YOURS.

Do you understand? [giggle] Good boy.

Now follow me; I remember the way to your bedroom.

SFX [footsteps as you approach the bedroom]

You've changed the sheets since I've been gone! These new ones look even nicer.

Darling, we're going to do things a bit differently.

I want you to mount me while I lay on the bed. I want to look up at you this time...

[short pause]

Your dick looks like it's about to burst out of those trousers [giggle] Well, baby, give it some air. I'm ready for you.

[improv missionary]

My turn to grab some hips...[giggle] Don't try to hide your moans from me! Remember that I'M in control.

SFX [ass smack] Your ass fits so well in my hands...like a pair of round apples!

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] You feel me thrusting into you? I want you SO badly.

All those lonely nights...[moan]...wondering if I'd ever see you again...

[improv cont'd]

I've stolen riches, but you stole my heart...

And darling, I don't EVER want it back.

[improv cont'd]

[whimpering] Fuck...I'm gonna cum soon...

You're close too, right? I don't wanna cum without you!

[grunt] C'mon baby! Fill me up like you did last time!

I'll wrap my legs around you...

[improv to orgasm]

[several kisses] I love you so much...

God...I'm so sore...

[panting] Sex is good and all, but making love is SO much better.

Turn that cute little butt to me; I wanna spoon you.

Shhh...I've got you, darling [kiss]

You've been such a good boy, I have to return the favor.

[short pause] No, don't worry about the sheets right now. I want to keep holding you.

I'll buy you new ones, or steal them [giggle] Just say the word.

[yawn] So tired...are you tired too, baby? Let's just rest, then.

I have to leave in the morning, so let's savor this moment.

[kiss] Good night, my love...

[time-skip to the next morning]

[yawn] I need a bed like this on the ship; it feels like I'm sleeping on clouds!

Good morning, servant boy [kiss] You slept in this time.

That's good, because I won't be able to stay for breakfast again.

[short pause] I know, darling, I know! I wish things were different, but the crew has a big job coming up.

We're gonna plunder a SPANISH FORT. Imagine what we'll find inside!

Gold, jewels, priceless artwork...we could be set for life!

...And by "we", I'm not talking about "me and the crew". I'm talking about "you and I".

The pirate's life is all that I've known, and don't get me wrong, I've gotten a lot out of it.

But it's dangerous, and it keeps me away from you. The only way I could return here was by convincing the Cap to stop for extra supplies.

[short pause] You know...the Captain. I call her Cap; she hates it, but "Captain" is so...blegh.

The point is, I want to leave this life behind...and start a new life with YOU.

Admittedly, I haven't worked all of the details out yet but...it's what I truly want.

What about you? Are you willing to leave YOUR life behind, and join me? I refuse to go it alone.

[laugh] Then it's settled, my love! [kiss] Once I figure out a plan, I'll come back here and get you.

Alright, give me a hug! [kiss] This isn't goodbye, servant boy. Think of it as a...new beginning.

I have to leave now, okay? The crew's waiting. 

[giggle] Of course, darling, I love you too!


End file.
